When North America was first settled, the eastern coast was forested with long-leaf, “heart pine” trees. Their wood is characterized by narrow growth rings and high cellular resinous content. In additional to structural value in construction, it was appreciated that these woods also possessed excellent heat retention properties and they were commonly employed as panel, floor and ceiling materials around the fireplace rooms, such as dens, living rooms, and dining rooms where they functioned to provide comfortable, non-insulated living spaces. Moreover, homes built entirely of such woods were regarded as more livable than homes built with other species. The preferred usage of these old growth trees continued into the late nineteenth century when the lumber supplies became depleted, and second and third growth pine became the material of choice.
While the newer woods were structurally adequate, they did not possess the apparent thermal advantage of the heart pine. They did not have either the compact ring structure or the inherent resin content, and accordingly needed to be supplemented with the available insulating materials and techniques of the time.
The advantages of the heart pine structures are many. The latent heat storing capability allowed heat retention without corresponding increases in surface temperature, thereby allowing dissipation during non-heating periods when the fireplaces, stoves, and furnaces were out. The thermal advantages also were enjoyed during summer months when the cool nights reduced the temperature structure for energy transfer as the temperature rose during the day.
Notwithstanding the above erosion of performance, structures built of solid wood are inherently energy efficient. With the continuing interest in log-type homes, reminiscent of earlier times, it would be advantageous to restore as well the unique thermal performances of the old growth trees.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for improving the energy retention and release properties of cellulosic and fibrous materials.